


a bit of a burn

by twotwentyonebbakerst



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twotwentyonebbakerst/pseuds/twotwentyonebbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about as Kodak a moment as the boys can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bit of a burn

"Sherlock--!"

"Shhh." The injured hand waves around pointlessly in an effort to silence him, and John winces  in sympathy.

"You've just--!"

"Shhh."

"But--!"

"Quiet, John."

John closes his eyes and then opens them again. Blinks a few times. Sucks in a few breaths.

"Sherlock, this needs medical attention--"

"Then bandage it."

John pauses. "Sorry?"

"Bandage it yourself, then, if it matters so much. I can hardly feel it, at any rate. Just let me finish baking this confounded cake."

That Sherlock might let him tend to his wounds had not crossed his mind. "Oh," he says intelligently. Sherlock ignores him. For this, he's thankful. Reddening slightly, he runs to get a towel for the kitchen, soaking it in cold water before wrapping it gently around Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock sucks in a breath.

"Sure you're alright?" John asks, and this time he's slightly amused. Sherlock glances at him, and he rushes to hide his smile.

He fails.

"Fine," Sherlock grits out, fingers clenching on the recipe book as he stubbornly looks in the other direction.

"You are the biggest child..." John trails off, making his way to his bedroom. He shuffles around for a few seconds before spotting his closet and tugging the door open.

"There's a hand in here," he says casually. Sherlock does not reply. He repeats himself, slightly louder, and Sherlock offers a hum in response. John eyes the hand. It's resting inside a semi-transparent plastic bag that zips up round the back. The zipper, a lurid pink, seems slightly broken, as if it's been opened and closed in a rush.

John shudders and picks it up, gingerly placing it on the floor and praying to whichever deity will listen that he will not come across another one. In a leap of faith, he screws his eyes shut and plunges his hand back into his closet, feeling around and wincing every time he feels something remotely suspicious.

At last his fingers close around the cool metal of his first aid kit, and as he turns to go down the stairs, he resolves to place it under the kitchen sink from now on. Provided the disembodied head has been removed, of course.

It's been months since he's found that. Then again, one can never quite know around Sherlock.

As he returns to the kitchen, Sherlock turns a page, nose still in the air. John once again tries to hide a smile. Once more, he fails.

"Here we go," he murmurs, removing the towel and reaching into the box for a roll of bandages and cooling cream. He pauses, frowns, and returns to the box. There ought to be... ah. He pulls out the cotton swabs, carefully unzipping the pouch and applying cooling cream to them.

Sherlock sighs as the cream touches his skin. John looks up to find him still staring at the book.

His eyes are glazed, his cheekbones slightly pink. John does not attempt to hide the tender smile that crosses his face.

"Better?" he asks, and Sherlock replies with a succinct "I suppose."

When he's quite finished rubbing the cream on Sherlock's arm, John allows himself to gingerly wrap the bandages around it. "You really ought to be more careful," he says. Sherlock yet again hums in response. 

John stares at him for a second, eyes warm with affection for the man in front of him.

"You didn't have to try to bake a cake, you know?" he says softly. "I would have been fine without."

"It's customary," Sherlock murmurs, turning to look at his flatmate. 

"We aren't usually traditional."

"True."

John smiles, bends down, and brushes a kiss along the crook of Sherlock's elbow.

"Thank you," he says, and Sherlock smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of the picture found here: http://twotwentyonebbakerst.tumblr.com/post/20179742491/johnlockofficial-sherlock-cake by xanseviera.


End file.
